Hot Paprikash - An Avengers fanfic
by idontwanttobeyou
Summary: Wanda And The Vision fall in love,


Wanda starts visiting pietros grave more often, and Vision starts to grow feelings for his damaged friend and doesnt know the right time, or day, to tell her.

"Pietro, Y-You jackass. I Love you. Never forget that." Wanda picked up her knees from the Muddy ground, and left sobbing. She knew he was in a better place, but didnt want to accept that he was no longer living, but only a system of memories.

The sliding door opened as Wanda stepped in from the cold fall evening. Her rose colored boots were soaked from the rain. She walked sliwly to her room to read and drift off to sleep.

Her thoughts slid into her dreams like a rough punch in the chest. She tossed and turned until her dreams tossed up the memory of Pietro's face hitting the jagged ground to stay. Wandas Knees hitting the jagged ground and skinning.

She Woke up in shock. She yelped but stopped herself. Vision Knocked her her door, "Come i-in!" She said shakily. Vision opened the door to check in on Wanda sfter hearing her Scream. "Miss Maximoff, are you okay?"

"Yes, Vizh, I'm okay, also you dont have to call me that. Just call me Wanda, please." She responded to reassure him.

He nodded, and Walked Back to his room. "Mr. Rogers, Mis— Wanda, Has had another Nightmare."

Steve looked at Vision Slyly. "Ooh! So you like her dont you? your always so flustered when aorund her."

Vision Rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'm afraid I dont know how to love."

Steve patted him on the back and Whispered, "She likes you too." Visions face red, redded than normal, stood in shock. "Mr. Rogers what do yo—" He checked back in on Wanda one more time before going back to bed.

* * *

It was Morning, and Vision was making breakfast for the team, He made a simple breakfast, Bacon and Eggs with Waffles. Wanda Departed from her room, Then Nat, Then Bruce, Then Tony, Then Peter, And so on. Everyone always enjoyed when Vision cooked. Because he always made the most exceptional food.

"How did everyone sleep?" Nat Asked with a mouthful. "Uh I slept so great!" Peter replied. "Peter you were playing Overwatch. The WHOLE night." Bucky Snapped back, Laughing. "Well its not my fault the game is amazing." Peter arugued.

"Just Shut up and Eat, Kid." Bucky Rolled his eyes and Shoved a waffle in his mouth.

After breakfast, The team had a practice run. They practiced their powers and grew stronger together. Vision normally practiced with Wanda, to help her control her powers more. "Wanda, About last ni-" she distraced him with how gracefully she flew. He stared without a sound.

Steve always teased him about having feelings for his freind. Maybe he was right. He saw so much in her. She was Beautiful, Talented, and so much more.

She stopped flying to hear Sirens.

"Uh... Guys?!" She question with shock.

They were under attack by H.Y.D.R.A. , And needed to act quickly.

"EVERYONE SUIT UP." Steve and tony called. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL." Tony remarked. "Pepper get you and the maximoff girl, In the basement." Pepper nodded, And grabbed Wanda to go downstairs.

"P-Pepper! Whats happenening?! Is everyone going to be okay?!" Wanda Questioned. Pepper just shrugged, She was to worried as she heard loud explosions.

Wanda Went upstairs to join the battle. Steve saw her. "WANDA! LEAVE! YOULL GET HURT!" Vision heard and flew to pick up wanda and bring her to safety. "V-Vis.." Wanda didnt reallze how bad that fight was and started to sob hysterically. Vision comforted her. She hugged him. Vision just said "I love you." And Wandas face turned red. He kissed her passionately. "V-Vision... I love you too."

He picked her up when he got the OK when the fight was over. He lay her in her bed. He Lay with her. She fell asleep on top if him. and he fell asleep too.

Steve walked in to tell them dinner was ready and Called Nat in to see. Nat silently squealed. Steve tried to hold a stright face.

Wanda woke up to realize that she was on top of him. She Squeaked and that woke vision up halfway. He pulled her closed And held tighter. She put her hand on his face. his hand on hers. They kissed again and it was more passionately than the last. They kissed until Peter walked in and Backed right out, "Holy shit. Im scarred for life."

Wanda eventually fell off the bed along with vision and he was on her. "Wanda, I apologize."

"No, its fine." and She pulled him back.


End file.
